Chuunin Exams A Hidden Love!
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: I couldn't think of a name :cries:. Well this is a GaaLee, when they battle in the Chuunin Exams 3rd test, but with a new twist. Lime, yaoi, oneshot. Don't like it? Read another Naruto fanfic, there are more than 100,000 to choose from!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto, or anything about this fic except for pretty much all of the plot. Some of this (some of the things from the episode where Gaara and Rock Lee fight actually happened. Idk about the manga though). 

"Next match, Gaara vs. Rock Lee."

Gaara remained expressionless, except for the blood lust in his eyes. Lee showed little fear, but eager that it was finally his turn.

"Alright! Gai-sensei, I won't let you down!"

"Do your best, Lee."

"Go on Bushy Brows, show him what you can do! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Lee nodded his head in response, and jumped down to the battlefield. Gaara walked down the stairs, meeting Lee in the center. He looked over his opponent, as Lee did the same.

_'I can almost imagine taking off that jumpsu...No! Why did I just think that? I don't feel love, and even if I did, he's still a __**guy**.'_Gaara thought, shaking his head to clear away those thoughts.

_'Wow, he's smaller than me, but he looks well-built. If he didn't have that shirt...Wait! No, Lee, you like Sakura, not Gaara. Or __**any**__ guy for that matter!'_

"When you're both ready, you may begin."

The boys snapped out of their thoughts, and began the fight.

**Be creative people, add in the first half of what you want the battle to look like here.**

They were both feeling tired. Lee because he used a lot of energy, and Gaara because he used a lot of chakra. Lee grabbed a kunai and charged Gaara. He'd just removed his leg weights, and was running too fast for the sand to keep up with. He ran around Gaara, and grabbed the sand gourd on his back. He swiftly pulled it over his head, and threw it over the railing, nearly knocking out Neji.

"Watch it down there, Lee!"

Now, the sand would take even longer to reach Gaara, so he was practically defenseless. Lee sped back to Gaara, pinning him to the wall farthest from where the sand gourd now was. However, the sand left on the ground was enough to create a small dome, covering both Lee and Gaara since it couldn't get between them. Kunai still in hand, he held it at Gaara's throat.

"Well Gaara, looks like the first person to actually touch you."

Gaara just smirked, and grabbed Lee's shoulders. He spun them around, pushing Lee against the wall.

"I'll just see to it that _I_ touched _you_, for the record."

Lee blushed at this, though not understanding why he's get so flustered while talking to Gaara. Soon, he turned 3 million shades a deeper red, when he felt lips against his own. At first, he was overcome with shock, but he gave in and kissed back.

_'Damn, why did I just do that? I just kissed this boy. Rock Lee, huh? Heh, he's not that bad.'_

_'Eh?! M-my first kiss...from Gaara?! What about the fight? Mmmm, well, he seems to know what to do, so I'll let him.'_

Gaara bit Lee's lower lip, asking for entrance. It was granted by way of a moan coming from Lee's throat. Now a battle for dominance was raging. They continued the kiss, and their little 'battle of the tongues', when they had to break for air. Gaara took Lee's kunai, and cut Lee's throat, though barely breaking skin. Just enough for a little stream of blood to trickle down his neck. He licked the blood, going up Lee's neck, sending him shivers. Lee then gasped when Gaara began to suck on the wound he just made. The bleeding stopped, Gaara switched places so they were in their original positions.

"Cut me."

"What?"

"What will they think if they knew we were in here and you never scratched me?"

"Oh, r-right."

Lee made a few randomly placed scars on Gaara's formerly flawless skin, and allowed Gaara to make a couple of light, but visible, bruises, so they both actually 'did' something. The sand dissipated, leaving them in the spotlight yet again. Lee backed away a foot or two, while Gaara summoned his sand to Lee's feet. Lee, however, wasn't fully recovered from the kiss, and didn't notice.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara muttered, the sand crawling up Lee's left leg and arm. Lee's reaction was delayed, and ran, but too slowly.

"Burial." Gaara hissed, causing Lee to scream out in pain. Gaara's eyes hazed over, and a look appeared in his eyes. This time, however, it wasn't a lust for blood. It was a lust for none other than Rock Lee.

_'Was he...using me? To win the fight? How un-youthful.' _Lee thought, flinching still at the pain in his left limbs. Now saddened by that thought, his feelings changed.

_'How stupid was I? To be tricked into a kiss by the enemy, and thinking there was no cause for it. I enjoyed it too...'_

Either way, Lee was in a lot of pain, and the battle was now over. He fell to his knees in defeat.

_'I lost, Gai-sensei. Forgive me.'_ His eyes glazed over, and he blacked out.

"Ow, where am I? My leg and arm ache..."

"You woke up."

Lee heard a monotone voice speaking. He fully opened his eyes, and saw Gaara standing over him.

"G-Ga-Gaara! W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

"Um Ga-Gaara? Why did you k-kiss me?" Lee mumbles quietly.

Gaara smirked, and leaned in centimeters away from Lee's face.

"Because, you looked so good, I had to _taste_ it for myself." Lee blushed a thousand shades of red. He had to admit that Gaara was pretty attractive, but he never thought about things like that. He's now figuring, though, that he might have to change that.

"Gaara? Are you...um...gay?"

That caught Gaara off guard. A blush began to creep on his face, but he did manage to think of an answer. He leaned in again, and cupped Lee's face in his hand.

"Only for you, Rock Lee."

Then, he kissed him again. This time, though, it wasn't as gentle. It was more wild. Not passionate. More, lustful. This time, Gaara didn't ask for entrance, he just pried Lee's lips apart with his tongue.

Lee, on the other hand, was going insane. He'd never experienced anything like this before. He, too, was growing lustful. He kissed back with just as much fevor. Gaara smirked into the kiss, his tongue battling Lee's for dominance. Lee, however, was refusing to lose said battle. Lee won that battle, and stood up, pushing Gaara against the wall. Breaking for air, they stared at each other.

"You aren't too bad, Lee, but you don't **feel**."

Lee was confused, but with the lust he was feeling, he was taking everything pervertedly.

"We'll meet up again, Rock Lee."

"Y-yea. We will, Gaara of the Desert."

"Gaara walked out, leaving Lee flustered and confused. He sighed and laid back down on the bed, left alone to think about his little red-head.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story in health today, lol. It's a 90 minute class period, and I wrote this the ENTIRE time. I already did my work in there anyways. Well, Hope you all like it! Lee and Gaara are two of my favorite guy characters from Naruto, and now their both in one fic!

Well, that's it. Oh yea, one more thing: If you just private message me, I'll write a fanfic for anybody that asks. It's fun, and it'll help me practice for my writing test next year, since I don't take English right now, it's keeping my skills sharp. Lol. Well, that's it...wait...uh, if anybody reading this gets on YouTube, look up HitachiinTwins. It's my sister and I's account. I'm Kaoru . Well, now I'm done ranting. Have a good day everyone! (unless you're like me and read fanfics when you should be asleep, then have a good night!)

KantanaAmaya


End file.
